


15th and Broadway

by captainvontapdat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvontapdat/pseuds/captainvontapdat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson offers Maria Hill a ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15th and Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet I wrote on Tumblr after seeing the a picture of Clark Gregg looking absolutely gorgeous as Phil Coulson in his car.

She’s waiting on the corner of 15th and Broadway, hoping that a taxi would stop and give her a ride. Normally Maria Hill would walk the 5 blocks from SHIELD headquarters to her little apartment, but she was too sore from a field mission to force her legs into some extra exercise.

One taxi passes by. Then another. 20 minutes pass and Maria realizes that 9 taxis passed by without even stopping. She blames the god damn tourists who invade the city during this time of the year. Either them or the horrible taxi drivers who are too lazy to pull over. 

"Why is a high ranking SHIELD agent like you waiting on a corner?"

The Deputy Director looks up and sees a red convertible pull over into an empty parking space. Despite the fact that half his face is covered by ridiculously large aviator glasses, Maria Hill could easily tell by the sheepish grin that the man driving the car is no other than Agent Coulson.

"I’m waiting for a taxi but apparently it’s ‘Ignore Maria’s Existence’ Day ."

Coulson laughs. “Don’t you normally walk home?”

"I just came back from a mission and my feet are killing me. I don’t think I can walk another block without crying in pain."

"Hop in my car. I can give you a ride home." Coulson says and smiles.

Maria smiles back and although she is flattered by Coulson’s offer, she would have to decline. "Thanks for the offer Coulson but my place is out of your way and I don’t want it to be an inconvenience for you."

"Maria." Coulson takes off his sunglasses. "Being with you for an extra 10 minutes is never an inconvenience." He pauses and brings his voice lower as he stares into Maria’s eyes. "Besides, it wasn’t an offer. It’s an order."

Maria blushes. She shouldn't be this turned on but hey, it’s Coulson and only Nick Fury knows how long she’s had a little crush on him. “Fine.” She says and makes her way towards the red convertible.

Coulson unlocks the door and grins. “Your chariot awaits my lady.”


End file.
